


I'll Still Follow You Home

by PaxieAmor



Series: As Seen By Sophie [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxieAmor/pseuds/PaxieAmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark has already found the loves of his life; doesn't stop him from finding another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Still Follow You Home

**Author's Note:**

> This came about due to a role play I was doing with my BFF Kay. The rest of the series, when I get to it, should be interesting xD
> 
> Thanks to my Science Bro, Sadie for beta'ing for me!

The thing is, Tony knows he’s being followed. After however many years of paparazzi tailing him, it’s become something he just knows; no matter how many people tell him he’s being paranoid, Tony _knows_ when he is being followed. And right now, as he strolls down Broadway with his recently purchased mint frappuccino (he has a sweet tooth, okay, shut up), he knows that he’s being followed.

Of course, it sucks when he knows he’s being followed and can’t find who’s following him.

It’s not until he stops to check his phone before entering a cross walk (he can hear Pepper’s voice in his head; “No, Tony, you can’t just keep walking, you are in New York City, people aren’t going to stop no matter who you are!”) and sip his frappe that he feels something bump into the back of his ankle, followed by a slightly annoyed sound that he barely recognizes.

“Mrow.” The feeling of being followed is gone as he looks down at his feet and sees a small black kitten, an orange patch around its eye, looking up at him expectantly.

“You’re the one tailing me?” he asked, internally groaning at the unintentional pun he’d just made. The kitten mrows again, rubbing against his leg until Tony, for reasons unknown even to himself, bends down and scratches the kitten behind its ears. The kitten purrs happily until Tony stops and starts to stand back up; at that point, the kitten latches on to the sleeve of his jacket and climbs up to Tony’s shoulder. “Seriously?”

“Mew,” the kitten purrs, nuzzling Tony’s chin. Two seconds later, the kitten has found a way into the inside pocket of Tony’s jacket and has just its head poking out.

At that point, Tony’s pretty sure he’s been adopted.

The kitten, Tony learns when it crawls out of his pocket for another snuggle, is a she and he ends up naming her Sophie before he gets back to Stark Tower, because only a cat with wisdom would decide to latch onto him. By the time he gets down to his workshop, he’s had Jarvis do some research on basic cat necessities, order one of everything and look into the files of everyone living in the tower to make sure they won’t die of cat allergies, ordering medications for anyone who’d need them (he’s trying to be accommodating, really!).

He set Sophie down on the futon he now had in his workshop, thanks to one Pepper Potts with the assistance of one Steve Rogers. He wasn’t sure how he was lucky enough to end up with both of them, but there was no way in hell he was going to look at gift horse in the mouth. Point being, they asked him to have a futon so he could rest when he got tired and he agreed because, hello, they were sleeping with him and it was awesome.

“Here’s the deal, Sophie,” he said, unable to keep himself from grinning when she looked up from her grooming to give him her full attention. “The safest place for you right now is on this futon. Dummy, Butterfingers and You have _never_ seen a cat before, and it’s not that they’ll purposely try to kill you, they’ll just want to figure out what you are.” He cast a glance over at the three bots, who were peering curiously at the small fluff ball from their charging stations. He’d have to figure out a good way of introducing Sophie to them…

“Excuse me, Sir,” Jarvis said suddenly. “Your delivery from PetSmart has arrived.”

“On my way!” Tony gave Sophie a fond scratch behind the ears before heading upstairs. He spent the entire trip trying not to overanalyze things.

Truth be told, if anyone in the world should have a cat, that anyone is not Tony Stark. He’d never had an organic pet in his life, due to the fact he’d been in a boarding school for most of his formative years (and despite any reasoning he gave, no matter how accurate, he was continuously informed that Barton was _not_ a pet). Also, if he were to be completely honest with himself, he’s not really sure why he didn’t just dump Sophie at the nearest animal shelter and go on with his day. He’s not the kind of person to adopt a pet, especially since most shelters would take one look at the number of places he’s blown up (accidentally or otherwise) and deem him unfit for pet ownership. He’d probably agree with them.

And to keep going with the honesty, he’d have to say that he always thought himself as more of a dog person. Dogs are smart; Tony are smart. It fits.

However, when he gets back down to the lab with a box full of cat supplies and sees Sophie perched atop Dummy’s arm, riding the bot like a horse, he changes his mind; cats are clearly just as smart as dogs, and Sophie clearly belongs here with him.

He set up a bed for her underneath one of his workbenches, knowing full well that she would likely never use it and instead opt for on top of whatever he happened to be working on. He put a litter box in a corner, showing all three bots how to scoop the litter ( _Note to self_ , Tony thought, _find ways to improve upon the commercial self scooping litter box_ ) and dispose of the waste. Judging by how Sophie seemed to be loving her place on Dummy’s head, he was going to need to rig up some things for her to climb on…

“Oh my god, you got a kitten!?” Oh. And tell Pepper about her.

“Say hi to Sophie,” Tony said with a smile, watching as Pepper lifted the cat off of Dummy and cuddled her close. “I shit you not, she adopted me. I didn’t stand a chance.”

“We’re keeping her?” Pepper asked happily. “We’re actually keeping her?”

“Like I said, she’s adopted me… I could use a normal pet, don’t you think?” Pepper looked at him, smiling as she strolled over and kissed him on the cheek.

“I think that’s a great idea.”

“We just have to tell Steve…” Just then, Tony hear someone else enter the workshop; looking up, he saw it was Steve. “Speak of the devil, and he’ll appear.”

“Apparently,” Steve replied. “Also, tell Steve what oh my god, you have a kitten!” The super soldier hurried over to Tony and Pepper, gently petting the kitten in his girlfriend’s arms. Tony just smiled; this ended up being a lot easier than he thought it would be.

**Author's Note:**

> The line "Dogs are smart; Tony are smart." was an intentional grammatical error, supposed to be a joke.


End file.
